<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One True Love by Gilli_ann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745737">One True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann'>Gilli_ann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, Double Drabble, Epistolary, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:12:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds a way to break Vivian's love spell curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of the BBC and Shine TV. No copyright infringement intended, no profits made.</p><p>This was originally posted on the Camelot Drabble Community's summer bingo LJ, for the prompt 'Proposal'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Another proposal of marriage from Lady Vivian," Arthur sighed. "She never gives up."</p><p>Merlin nodded, expertly whisking Vivian's gold-embossed and heart-adorned letter away from Arthur's line of sight.</p><p>"Is there really nothing that can be done to break the spell?" Arthur asked.</p><p>"It'd take a genuine true love's kiss, and I don't imagine anyone ever loved her with all their heart. At any rate, she certainly didn't reciprocate."</p><p>"Indeed." Arthur shook his head. "Condescending and self-satisfied, Vivian wasn't at all lovable. Honestly, I think she was only ever in love with herself."</p><p>"Oh!" Merlin suddenly had an idea. Could the solution really be that simple? Soon, he had a brief letter ready for Arthur's signature:</p><p>
  <i>'Dearest Vivian,</i><br/>
<i>Please do this one thing for me: Kiss your own reflection thoroughly in the mirror. </i><br/>
<i>All will soon be well, </i><br/>
<i>Your Arthur.'</i>
</p><p>Several weeks passed before Vivian's next letter arrived in Camelot. It read;<br/>
<br/>
<i>'Arthur,<br/>
I have spent years being true to you, you utter despicable cad. You made me think I was in love. No more! If you ever approach me again, my father will kill you, and I will cheer him on!'</i></p><p>Vivian's love spell curse had been broken at last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>